Sweet Serenity Valley
by CutlassKat
Summary: Neveah, a girl without pretense but with history, is sent by a scheming mother to work on a ranch in order for her to comply with her wishes. A young Mal happens to be there as well on the brink of changes voluntary and not. Preseries.
1. Defiant Deliverance

Neveah Trynn sat down in the darkened room and held her hands together in a silent prayer.

_If you hear me Lord_

_Deliver me from my sadness_

_Send me an angel_

_If you see fit then please send me a guiding light_

She opened her eyes and got up slowly, peeking out the doorway from her chamber. The silver cross hanging from her neck cut in prismatic detail caught the sunlight streaming in dusty ribbons and bounced it back outside, as though announcing the purity of its wearer.

"Nevvie! Get out here!"

The girl, more woman really, opened up the door and walked out, "yes Mom, I'm here."

_Whatever she wants, _she thought silently while rolling her eyes, _she just is asking for because she's so gorram bored with sugar farming. _

The lush forest surrounded her in chirping and buzzing warmth, but she focused not on the beauty to which she was accustomed but to her mother standing proud and erect twenty yards ahead.

Suspicion began to strike Nevvie's mind as she saw the too sweet smile on her mother's face.

The statuesque woman looked at her daughter who was almost the same height and smiled lovingly, "Nevvie, look how you have grown. Here you are, twenty three and unwed. How can that be with such a lovely face? You've been trained as a Companion but gave that up as well. You can not let one bad Alliance client ruin it all for you, your father and I need you at work somehow."

She looked up at her mother, green eyes steady, "Mom, I chose not to be a Companion after I realized it was wrong. Not because of the Alliance client. We have been over that many times and I tire of it."

The bright sun illuminated Aliah Trynn as she stared down her calm daughter. How could one be so mislead? Shepherds were the only antiquated peoples who preached the gospel of Jesus Christ anymore, and few of them were living in more than abbeys and monasteries on poorly terra-formed moons on the outer edges. Her daughter, with her pleasant face and features, not to mention intelligence and wit, had given up a life of glamour and relative prestige to count herself among the ranks.

All thanks to a damn Shepherd.

It was all a mother could do to watch it happen and she would not have it. No power had stopped Aliah Trynn when it came to matters of her family and nothing in the verse could stop her now.

"Well dear Neveah if that truly is the case then you are going to work."

The suddenness of this claim hit its receiver like a ton of protein bricks, "What? Work where?"

Aliah smiled more smugly than a mother should, "I knew that would shake you out of your good Christian calm. At a ranch, not too far from here. A moon only an hour's space ride away. You are of no use to us here. You can't help with the sugar production nor are you willing to take up your better job," she paused and raised her eyebrows hopefully, "are you?"

Sticking her chin out defiantly Neveah shook her long brown hair from her shoulders and smiled back, "No, but I'll tell you what I can do for now."

There was a pause and both stared until her mother broke the silence, "And what would that be?"

"Pack my gorram bags!"

With that the tall lithe figure stormed off, satin dress kicking up dirt behind her.

Nevvie only slept a few winks that night, tossing and turning in her sleep. Her dreams were riddled with images of a fist striking, a little girl crying and a moment's solace in the midst of tears.

But the dreams were rapid as was the rising of the sun, and within a few hours she was standing in front of her parents' humble adobe home with her hair stuck up in chopsticks and a pair of overalls she hadn't worn since before the Academy on standing by her three cases of belongings.

Neveah's father stood by her in camaraderie and leaned sideways to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, it'll all be over once your mother learns to calm down."

She laughed and her eyes twinkled back at him, "Don't worry Papa, I'll be home before you know it. It's only Mom who thinks that being a Companion is the only way of earning money and I'm sure she's just doing this so I'll get scared into going back to being one."

Her father smiled and nodded, "In fact I'm sure it is. You know we wouldn't send you to another moon because of finances, yes?"

"Yes Papa, I can tell Mom's scare tactics are just that and not that sugar has become any less rare."

But inside she felt the fear well up. What if her decision was the wrong one?

Before the thoughts got too far she saw a gleaming silver ship descend from the skies and land thirty yards away.

It was silent for a moment.

And stayed silent.

Unmoving.

_What is this guy playing at? Does he own a ranch or is he planning to do a song and dance routine out the back of the boat? _

Nevvie studied the thing with curiosity until a second later the ramp descended slowly and standing on top of it was a man not much older than her in brown breeches and a loose white shirt with brown leather suspenders. His face was out of focus until he stepped forward and walked towards the Trynn family with a long gait typical of youth.

"Mornin', are you the Trynns?"

Neveah's father stepped out and shook his hand.

Nevvie was momentarily stopped. This man was not particularly handsome, he was a few inches taller, granted, but it wasn't his face which stopped her. He had floppy brown hair that bounced above his eyes and drooped into them sweetly. His face was finely carved with defined cheekbones but weathered skin.

It was his eyes which stopped her breath for that second in time. They were no particular color, closest to blue, but they smiled when he wasn't, they moved with he seemed to stare. They flashed thought and emotion before she knew his name.

_Woah, calm down Nevvie. That's just it, you don't know his name. _

He turned to her and gave a quick and awkward bow, "Good mornin' Miss, I reckon you're Neveah. I'm not your employer, just her son. Name's Malcolm Reynolds."

_OK, so now I do. _


	2. A Friendly Nearly Deadly Exchange

The inside of the ship was no so much gleaming as it was struggling to survive.

There was noticeably no dirt, as if someone had scrubbed it so often as to have worn it into a perpetual state of messy cleanliness.

Looking at the man who was flying the ship she could guess who with the gentle firmness as he guided the ship in the air. He glanced sideways, and Neveah couldn't help noticing he was more attractive than she first thought.

"So are you really in need of the work you'll be doin'?"

Staring out the glass she shook her head, "No, not particularly."

He nodded and frowned a bit, "Then what is your work?"

She looked at him fixedly and sighed softly, "I was a Companion."

The ship jerked a bit as he regained control. She laughed a bit and waved her hand, "But I'm not anymore so don't be getting ideas."

Looking indignant he pushed his sleeves up a bit more and widened his eyes, "Well aren't you getting some mighty presumptions done little miss."

Nevvie raised her eyebrows in two arches, "Little miss? I can't be much younger than you."

He smiled assuredly, "I am already twenty four."

"Oh how wise and aged you are. I'm twenty three."

He sputtered slightly and moved his head, his Adam's apple bobbing as though to say something before looking forward again, "A year's a long time."

She smiled; this ranch might be more amusing than she originally had thought.

"Gorram feds!" she heard an exclamation and looked out the front towards the black cruiser ship with the Alliance symbol on the side.

"That's some strong language for the government."

Malcolm looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "Then I meant to be saying it didn't I?"

"Should I call you Malcolm, Mr. Reynolds perhaps, or maybe even Sage Reynolds?"

"You can call me Mal, but only if you don't make me change my mind."

"Oh how commanding."

There was humor in the exchange and both sat comfortably.

"And what should I call you?" he grumbled reluctantly.

"Neveah or Nevvie will do fine."

"May I ask as to what made you leave such a fine profession?"

She turned and looked at him as he adjusted his suspenders as though that hid his obvious curiosity.

"Jesus did."

He looked at her quickly and his eye caught the dazzling cross on her neck, "That's a fine jewel there."

"Oh it's not a jewel, just a piece of aluminum cut to look like it. But it does."

"That's the way with most things isn't it?"

"Do you have a problem with Companions?"

He looked surprised and held up his hands in defense, "No, no actually. Fine, necessary job. Don't get much on my moon but I've heard of such folk, even seen one once. Besides yourself that is."

"I'm not one."

His eyes registered that and nodded in compliance.

"I believe you'll be doin' just normal ranch work, not to get in the way of the hands of course. Milkin' and such. Business might call upon you to act as the educated lady you seem to be so I'm guessin' Personal Relations is where you'll be headin'. Don't get much there myself."

"I can't even tell why."

"You could hush up that smart mouth of yours."

"You could land the ship."

"What do you…"

Malcolm Reynolds yelled loudly and let loose many Chinese expletives as he quickly pulled up as they broke atmo and landed safely, albeit closely on the moon which she was to call home.

Breathless he brushed his hair out of his eyes, "Welcome Neveah Trynn, to my home."


	3. Mum Was Never the Word

Disclaimer: I've forgotten these of late! So…

I own very little. A few pairs of socks, some crusts of bread and a computer on which I fabricate stories.

So don't try to make off with the little money I have because of a misunderstanding. I do not own Firefly or Serenity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dusty planet at first, and Nevvie trained her eyes at first glance on the light brown cloud that enveloped them. She glanced sideways and Malcolm Reynolds looked back at her for a moment before waving his arms about to clear the air and gesturing to move forward.

It was then she truly saw the Reynolds Ranch, and it was beautiful.

Remembering how she studied Earth That Was, she observed delightedly that the ranch resembled one out of the "Wild West" of those years. It had large oak trees with shade, a pasture full of cows grazing with sleepy contentment, horses kicking up dust in a corral and sprawling one-story buildings with clapboard roofs.

He studied her face, "Never been on a real farm, have you?"

She shook her head without looking back at him, "No, just the sugar kind."

"Well we don't got no sugar, but we do have livestock and we do have crops. Just go on over there and talk to my mama and I'll take your things to your room."

She nodded and shook herself out of her thoughts.

_Where in the verse is his mama? _She wondered while glancing around the working farm.

One moment later a loud call echoed, "Is that Neveah Trynn? Our new help? Oh, come over here!"

She looked towards the voice and identified a shorter lady with her hair tied in a red bandana coming toward her quite quickly and smiling very broadly. Nevvie smiled back, though inside she felt a little more surprised than she let on, "Hello Mrs. Reynolds, it's nice to meet you." Nevvie smiled graciously at the older woman.

Mrs. Reynolds, however, refused to accept that. Stretching out her arms in front of her she looked up at the taller girl, "Come on now give me a real hug, or do they not hug on well to do sugar farms out there?"

A nanosecond later Neveah was wrapped in a hug that smelled like apple pie and fresh linen. Breaking away Mrs. Reynolds studied her, "Now aren't you a pretty one? I hope my Malcolm didn't make any wrong moves toward you?"

She smiled, wanting to laugh at the notion of that man ever finding her attractive, "No ma'am, he was very respectful."

"Oh good then, I knew my boy wasn't raised that way. It's just been a while since he's been around womenfolk who weren't either related to him or like to strike his fancy."

Nevvie raised her eyebrows, _How picky can one man be living on a small moon like this? _"Well I'm sure one will come along some day."

The kindly woman grinned mischievously and winked, "Maybe today?"

Nearly choking Neveah found herself being frank, "I'm sorry Mrs. Reynolds, probably not today."

Keeping a mysterious smile she nodded and started up again, "Now Neveah, you'll not be workin' as the hands do, you don't seem bred for that. But we have some need of business types, you know, Public Relations and the like. None today, so you can get accustomed to your surroundings a bit. Would you like one of the hands to show you around?"

The young woman nodded and thanked her while she showed her to her room at the end of a long hall, "Now my quarters aren't but spittin' distance away so if you need anythin' just go and holler. The hands' rooms are in the next buildin' and Malcolm's room is right by mine. I don't allow no monkey business before a good Christian wedding, so remind him of that."

"Mrs. Reynolds, I assure you once more there will be no monkey business because of…"

The mother cut her off with a pat on the shoulder, "I know, I can see why."

Nevvie smiled at the lady's understanding. "I see your cross so you'll be keepin' him in line."

Nevvie sighed and let it go before bidding Mrs. Reynolds farewell to enter her own room before seeing which friendly hand would like to take a break to show her around this new home.

She had no need to look any farther than her own room. As soon as she entered the calm, woodsy smelling plaid-decorated room she heard some snores and her mouth dropped in surprise and amusement.

There was Malcolm Reynolds, her suitcases by his loose hands, his snores echoing throughout the tiny space as he dozed on her small bed.

Approaching softly she stifled her laughs and gazed at his countenance. His mouth was slack and a little bit of glistening saliva glazed the corner, his eyes fluttered and sporadically he would shift and snort.

How she wished she had a video card!

Deciding not to wake him just yet she kneeled by the bed and peered at him while thinking. A moment later she said, "Hello Malcolm."

She had heard that people in a certain state of sleep can carry on a conversation and had been eager to try it out for some time.

Sure enough he grumbled and said back, "Hullo there."

Smiling broadly she came up with many devious questions but decided on a more useful one, "Why are you in this room?"

The man wrinkled his nose, "Mine smells bad."

_Figures, _she thought while rolling her eyes. "What do you think of your new helper?"

His brow wrinkled, "Gary's nice, but I think he stole cornbread."

"No not Gary. Neveah."

"Neveah is a hard name to say. She's pretty, very pretty. She has nice eyes. Don't really want to see her much."

Taken aback and inexplicably upset she fired back, "Why not?"

Her voice was a little bit too loud and his blue eyes flickered open, and immediately widened at the sight of Neveah looking indignant at his sleeping figure.

"What in the gorram verse are you doing in my room?" he yelled, backing up against a wall.

Recovering herself but looking at him a bit coldly, "This is my room actually, you apparently wanted to catnap."

He calmed down for a moment and looked around, realizing the recent events. "Then what were you doing hovering over me while I was sleeping? That's not natural."

"I was waking you up, but you're the deepest sleeper I've ever met." She lied quickly, averting her eyes.

He grumbled a bit and ran his fingers through his hair, making it in turn more messy. Sliding off the bed and straightening his shirt he cleared his throat in an attempt to seem dignified, "Well would you be wantin' a tour guide for your new place of work?"

Purposefully removing all warmth from her eyes she stared him straight in the face, "No that's all right Malcolm, I'll find my way around. I wouldn't want you to have to see me, what with you not knowing me at all and such."

He returned her glare with obvious surprise before she threw up her hands and stormed from the room in frustration.

Glancing about, he thought for a second and then said aloud, "Was it something I said?"


	4. Fields of Gold

Disclaimer: Let's say it together now!

Kathleen does not own Malcolm Reynolds or any of Firefly or Serenity even though she REALLY REALLY wants to.

If you know how I could obtain all of it, just let me know.

Also I believe that if I don't get more reviews I just might stop writing this one, so take a moment and lay it on me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nevvie stormed down the hall and blew past a few large hands laughing with each other, their laughter silenced for a second at the sight of an outraged girl storming away.

She hadn't been training since she was 12 to be calm and collected to lose it this early, had she? _Neveah calm down, remember to just calm down. _

Her steps slowed as she tried to picture running water and calm surroundings at the Academy. Though she had left, she still remembered and cherished those quiet and peaceful times.

"How foolishly I have behaved," she whispered.

"I'll second that opinion," Malcolm's voice approached from behind her.

Ignoring the bubbling sensation to…punch him perhaps? she turned and nodded graciously, "I apologize for my behavior Malcolm."

Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "I s'pose it's just the way of women. And call me Mal."

"All right, Mal. And it is not usually the way of me, so I'll try to stop that."

He studied her thoughtfully before concluding aloud, "I don't know Neveah, you seem to have a mighty volatile nature. Long as we are around each other we might want to keep ours in check."

Feeling a shard of the hurt that came with his unconscious comment she shook her head, "I might have a temper at times, but perhaps it would be best not to see each other so much."

Mal laughed good-naturedly, "Missy, we will be seeing each other whether we like it or not, and so you better learn that."

Crossing her arms she stared down at the ground and muttered, "Maybe you should, too."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just saying…shiny."

Stepping a bit closer to her he held out his arms in an obviously faux gentlemanly posture and looked down into her face, "Shall I then show you the civilized portion of my little moon?"

Putting a smile on, and ignoring the smile growing inside, she placed her hand on his wrist and let him lead her down the hallway and out into the glaring sun.

They walked everywhere, Mal explaining the different parts of the ranch with the same affection that he obviously held for the ship which he cleaned so often and lovingly. They talked about the workings of the ranch for a good amount of time, but halfway through they just ended up talking.

She was surprised at his speech, it wasn't as though he spoke in flowery prose, but his comments seemed to inspire thought and conversation more than most people Nevvie had met. In fact before they knew it they were in a field outside the ranch, the orange sun dipping lazily behind the blanket of its bed of horizon.

Sighing Neveah sat down, the yellow flowers up to her shoulders, "what a beautiful place."

Mal stayed standing, bathed in orange glow, "I know it. It's a wonderful place to be."

Looking up at him, she realized she was glad to have made a friend so early on. Smiling Neveah plucked a flower and tapped him on the elbow with it, "Friends?"

Grinning he took it, "Now I'm not used to bein' the one gettin' flowers, but I'd guess our introduction before warrants it. Thank you. Friends."

He sat down beside her, leaving a few brilliant yellow flowers between them. Together they watched the sun sink down. It was only when the bright golds had faded into darkening reds that Neveah got the courage to ask calmly, "So do you have a girlfriend to keep you company normally on nights such as these?"

His shoulders shook in a succinct laugh, "No, I don't. Though don't be tellin' my mama that, she's been tryin' to set me up with any eligible girl like to look at me, no matter age nor circumstance."

"Like me for instance."

Nodding, Mal offered an apologetic look, "Sorry about that, she sees a pretty girl and assumes you'd be crazy not to want to lasso in her own son."

Neveah blushed at his mixed in compliment, "Well it was amusement at the least."

A calm dropped over them, though a slight and indefinable restlessness interspersed among the flowers.

Neveah stopped and looked at him, the darkening blue of the sky obscured his features, but she felt as though she had something to say.

_Come on Neveah think. You're good at thinking…most of the time. _

"Mal, I just—"

A young woman's voice cried out through the field, "Mal you old charm! Come over here and give your old sweetie a kiss!"


End file.
